


looking nice in a hotel bar

by alistaircousland



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Re-Meeting, drunk sebastian being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistaircousland/pseuds/alistaircousland
Summary: Sebastian getting drunk because his date stood him up, a woman walked up to flirt with him, and Kurt came out as the hero of the night.or in other words,Sebastian might have told Kurt he liked him in a cab in the middle of the night. And didn't regret it. Also, Kurt smells nice.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	looking nice in a hotel bar

The bartender could only wince as Sebastian banged his head on the bar _again_. Actually, she would be surprised if this one specific customer would come home without a concussion because of the repeated head bang.

“Maybe… I should stop giving you drinks?” she said, slowly taking the empty whiskey glass that was in Sebastian’s hand.

“Nooooo…” Sebastian whined, “I just got dumped by my date, I need drinksssss…”

“Right, Sebastian, you were dumped two hours ago, I think you’ll be fine.” She took the glass away and replaced it with a water bottle. “Come on, I’ll call you a cab after you finish that.”

“Open it for me, please…?” Sebastian held his head higher than the bar, _finally_ , “wow, you’re pretty.”

“Thanks.” The voice that answered wasn’t of the bartender, but of a lady taking the empty stool next to him, and Sebastian groaned.

The cold bottle was passed to his hand again. “You know, I have a place nearby, you can always crash…” said the new lady, already playing with her fingers on Sebastian’s very much toned biceps, thank you.

“Yeah, no, thanks, I live nearby too.” Sebastian mumbled, which was a total lie because he lived on the other side of the city, he was here _specifically_ for the date that ditched him and fuck, he was ditched by his date.

Him, Sebastian Smythe, _was being stood up_. Who stood Sebastian Smythe up?

Sebastian proceeded to bang his head on the table again. “Hey, come on, give me a drink again.” He made grabby hands to the bartender’s general direction.

“Sebastian, I did give you a drink,” she motioned to the water bottle. Sebastian glared at the bartender.

“How come do you know my name and I don’t know your name?”

“It’s Jessica.”

“It’s Mira.”

“I’m talking to the pretty bartender, shut up.” Sebastian diverted his glare to the lady next to him—he doesn’t even know which one is _Jessica_ and which one is _Mira_ —before returning his sight to the bartender.

“Mira.” Right.

“Okay, _Mira_ , would you kindly please give me something alcoholic to drink?” Sebastian gave her his best puppy dog eyes, which for Sebastian, would probably look like a drunk elderly dog, but anyway.

“Well, _Sebastian_ , with the amount of concussion you’ll be amounting tomorrow, I don’t think that’s a nice idea. So, drink up, and I’ll call you a cab.” Mira patted his hand twice before leaving him for a new customer, and _fuck_ that meant Sebastian was stuck with Jessica that was…

“Could you stop feeling me, please? Thanks.” Sebastian pushed Jessica’s hand that was lightly squeezing his biceps. As much as he loved the attention, hers wasn’t the one he wanted.

“Don’t you want to know each other? Spend a little time while you’re finishing that up,” she motioned to the bottle, “and then wait for _Mira_ ,” she actually _growled_ when she said the bartender’s name, “to call you a cab?”

“Or I can call you a cab too… or you can always stay at my place,” added Jessica _very_ nicely.

“I said no thanks already, right?” Sebastian rolled his eyes—or as much as he could in his drunken state—and gulped down half of the bottle immediately.

“Feeling better now, Sebastian?” Jessica said his name with this _roll_ in her tongue, and… Sebastian can appreciate her trying.

And he was actually feeling better after getting something non-alcoholic in his system, so he just meekly nodded.

And that’s when…

“Honey! That’s where you were all this time?” A _shrill_ , the only way it’s properly defined, suddenly rang to Sebastian’s ears.

“What the fuck?” He turned around to see the _banshee_ that _shrilled_ in his ears, and… oh. “Kurt?” he said disbelievingly.

“Yes, Kurt! Who do you think I am? Come on, let’s get you back home. Have you paid yet?” At Sebastian’s _meek_ shake of his head, Kurt rolled his eyes as he muttered under his breath something along the line of ‘ _why do I have to do everything for you_ ’ as he left a 50-dollar bill in the bar and grabbed Sebastian’s side.

“I told you to wait in the restaurant, you know how long my work function can take. I know you hate it, but you _asked_ to join, remember?”

And then it hit him. Kurt was helping him away from the succubus Jessica.

Sebastian guessed it’s better with the banshee Kurt.

At least he had a dick.

Right?

“Of course I have a dick, Sebastian, you’re well-acquainted with it.” Kurt said with a roll of his eyes as he kissed Sebastian’s cheek. “Come on, let’s go home.”

“Thank you for taking care of my boyfriend…” Kurt said to Jessica’s direction.

“Jessica.”

“…Jessica. Have a nice night, stay safe!” Kurt blew her a kiss as he took Sebastian away from the bar, out of the hotel, and into the New York nightlife.

“You’re Kurt Hummel, right?” Sebastian mumbled as he regained control of his body while they waited for a cab.

“Yes, Sebastian, I’m Kurt. Thank you for remembering.” Kurt slapped the back of his hand to Sebastian’s chest. “I saw you were deeply disturbed with the ginger enchantress in there, so I decided to help you out. You know, one gay to another.” He flagged a cab nearby and _thank fuck_ it actually stopped because Sebastian was probably going to lose his balance again hearing that.

“Wow. Helped by Kurt Hummel.”

“Yeah, well, you need to get in the cab first, then you can say your gratitude.” Kurt ushered Sebastian into the cab before getting in himself.

“Uh, your address?” Kurt asked.

“Oh…” Sebastian gave the cabbie his address, which got a reaction of ‘ _you gotta pay me a lot for that_ ’ and he kind of expected it.

“You’re not going to your place?” Sebastian asked when he noticed Kurt didn’t give his own address.

“Oh, no, I’ll get you safe in your place first before getting back. You know, just in case the enchantress found where you’re living.” Kurt nudged Sebastian’s shoulder with a cheeky smile, which Sebastian couldn’t help but smiling back.

“Why did you help me?”

“…I thought I just told you why?” Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Shit, you’re really drunk, are you?”

Sebastian nodded. “There was this amazing guy that I’ve been courting for some time and I asked him out on a date and he said yes and I waited for him for like two hours and then it dawned on me that he stood me up so I went to the bar and got myself drunk on anything strong Mira had and then that… succubus walked in and then there’s banshee that shrilled in my ears and then he helped me and then I’m in this cab.”

Sebastian took a deep breath after.

Kurt looked at him in an exact expression that Sebastian would’ve expected after hearing the train wreck of the night Sebastian had.

“Well, you’re lucky _this_ banshee doesn’t have any ulterior motives towards you, then.” Kurt squeezed Sebastian’s knee before looking out of the window.

“I mean, you’re a really pretty banshee…” Sebastian flopped, _flopped_ , his head on Kurt’s shoulder, and made himself comfortable there. “Hmm… you smell good.”

“Thanks, Sebastian. In any other time, I’d tell you to go away but for tonight, I’ll let you go.” Kurt patted his head ( _like a child, the hell, Hummel?_ ) as he kept his sight to the New York night lights.

“Kurt…” Sebastian started after a while of silence.

“Yeah?” Kurt turned his sight to Sebastian, whose eyes were fluttering and his limbs failing him, wrapping them around Kurt’s left arm. He could take Sebastian off himself, but the guy probably just had the worst night, so he let him be.

“I’ve always liked you, you know.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, you’re hot and cool and you’re witty. You’re likeable. I don’t like Blaine. He’s boring. And he’s a cheater which is like, uncool.”

“I think you’re drunk, Sebastian.”

“Yeah, drunk on you.” Sebastian held his head just high enough to wink—or blinked, in his drunk state—before flopping his head on Kurt’s shoulder again.

“Right…” Kurt gulped. The awkward silence that followed was _thankfully_ broken by the cabbie telling them they’ve arrived, and Kurt should’ve expected it but he didn’t and now he was standing in front of a luxury apartment building that he couldn’t afford.

“Of course you live where you get a sight of Central Park.” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yeah, well, whatever, now you can stay here too.”

“What?” Kurt asked as they both filed into the elevator as Sebastian fiddled with his access card.

“Yeah, well, it’s late, and you should take care of me, so you’re staying.” Sebastian said in this loopy smile, and okay, Sebastian couldn’t be this drunk after half an hour drive.

But Kurt let it slide. Maybe he was.

“You’re making me breakfast, though.”

“I’ll make you anything…”

***

Sebastian didn’t make Kurt breakfast.

He didn’t even wake up when the sun woke up, which Kurt could forgive him, but still. The last night when they got in was spent mostly in Sebastian’s room to remove his clothes and Kurt might have had a look once or twice through Sebastian’s _very_ fit body, hugged by his undershirt and briefs, but he is a _decent man_ and he tucked the blanket around Sebastian before claiming the sofa in the living room as his own. It was late, he was tired after schmoozing New York’s fashion industry, and there was a really fluffy sofa with his name on it.

When Sebastian finally left his room with his hand on his head, Kurt had already been awake for an hour, taking the liberty of using Sebastian’s guest bathroom and… “I might’ve stolen some clothes from your guest bedroom. They’re in my size.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. They’re my brother in law’s.” Sebastian shrugged. “Shit, I know you asked for breakfast, but my head is pounding so bad I think I’ll ring the fire alarm if I make you some, so can we just… go down and have something out?”

“Oh, you remembered.” Kurt said, locking his phone. “Did you remember what you said in the cab?”

He planned to ask this when Sebastian was settled down, but the words were already out of his mouth, so, might as well.

“What?” Sebastian sat in the armchair next to Kurt’s sofa, still cradling his head in his hands.

“You know… the part where you said you liked me.”

“Oh, yeah, I thought that was obvious enough.” Sebastian shrugged.

“Right…” Kurt trailed his words. That wasn’t the response he expected.

“Come on, let me buy you breakfast.” Sebastian said.

“Sebastian, you’re in your _undershirt and briefs_.” Kurt didn’t want to mention the obvious half-tent in the said briefs.

“Right. Well, let me change. You can… steal some of Jake’s clothes again. He won’t mind.”

As Sebastian marched back to his room to change, Kurt called out. “Hey, you know… I can always make up for your date.”

Sebastian looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

But then he smiled.

“Sure, princess, as long as you give me your number _and_ the name of your cologne.”


End file.
